frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:I Am Fantastic/Anna i Elsa Kraina Lodu 2: Rozdział 9
Przygotujcie się na długi i zaskakujący rozdział. ---- ROZDZIAŁ 9 ---- - Ja się nie zgadzam! - powtórzył Arcyksiążę. – I wypowiadam wojnę królestwu Arendelle! – Dołożył- Z jakiego powodu?- spytała się Elsa. – Nie można wypowiadać wojny ot tak. – powiedziała Anna i pstryknęła palcami. – Ale ja MAM powód. – powiedział Szwądękaunt z chytrym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.- Mój powód, to zerwanie kontraktu handlowego między Arendelle a sąsiadującym królestwem Amaretto. - (*wymyślone królestwo Szwądękaunta*) – Ty potworze! – powiedzieli Kristoff i Hans, wzięli miecze które mieli przy pasie (Kristoff miał troszkę problemów) i próbowali zaatakować Księcia Szwądękaunta. Ten na to zaśmiał się i powiedział: - Tylko na to was stać? Na zdrajcę i przyszłego króla nie umiejącego nawet trzymać miecza? Wojna będzie łatwiejsza niż sądziłem. – powiedział i znowu się zaśmiał. – Geronimo!!!! – krzyknęli niedoszli panowie młodzi i zaczęli atakować Szwądękaunta. – Chyba jednak będą problemy. – mruknął pod nosem atakowany i… zniknął! – Gdzie on jest?! – ryknął Hans. – Powtarzam, gdzie on jest! – powiedział drugi raz już spokojniej. – No cóż… Chyba trzeba przełożyć termin ślubów. – powiedziała Elsa. – Tak… Nie ma innego wyjścia. – przyznała jej rację Anna.- Chodźmy się wszyscy przebrać. – powiedziała Elsa. – A ty Kristoff… Noś przy sobie miecz. – dołożyła Elsa. – O rany. – pomruczał do siebie Kristoff. – Muszę? – z miną Kota w Butach spytał się Kristoff. – Tak, musisz. Hans ci pomoże z mieczem i walką wręcz. Jeden z dekretów prawnych mówi, że każdy mężczyzna oprócz ciężko chorych i niepełnosprawnych musi iść na wojnę. – powiedziała Elsa. – Taak, na pewno! Hans ma mnie uczyć walki wręcz? Prędzej on wyląduje na intensywnej terapii niż ja się nauczę. – powiedział Kristoff. – Ja ci radzę lepiej iść, bo chyba nie zauważyłeś, że Anna i Hans poszli się już przebrać.- powiedziała mu Elsa. ---- GODZINĘ PÓŻNIEJ ---- - Dobra, Elsa są jakieś szanse, że to nieporozumienie? – spytała się Anna Elsy. – Ale chodzi ci o wojnę? Jak tak, to z takiej błahostki nie wolno rozpętać wojny. A, zobacz, od Szwądękaunta. – powiedziała Anna Elsie pokazując jej list od Szwądękaunta. TREŚĆ LISTU Do: Jej Królewska Wysokość Elsa, Królowa Arendelle Od: Arcyksiążę won Szwądękaunt Wasza Wysokość Wypowiadam wojnę królestwu Arendelle. Wojna i bitwy odbędą się w górach królestwa Arendelle. Powodem wypowiedzenia wojny jest zerwanie kontraktu handlowego oraz usiłowanie zabójstwa. Warunki są następujące: Każdy mężczyzna oprócz chorych i niepełnosprawnych musi walczyć. Tyczy się to też Księcia Hansa i przyszłego księcia Kristoffa. Nie może być osób z mocą magiczną. Żadnych zwierząt prócz koni. Sama walka wręcz. Podpisano: Arcyksiążę won Szwądękaunt i jego rada królewska. - Tak więc widzisz Anno jakie warunki nam postawił. – powiedziała Elsa. – Ja też idę na wojnę! – powiedziała wkurzona Anna. – Nie możesz, Anno! – krzyknęła Elsa. – Ale ja nie chcę wojny. To… To okrutne, tyle dzieci może nie poznać swoich rodziców. – powiedziała Anna. – Anno, to miłe, że się troszczysz, ale… - mówiła Elsa, gdy przerwał jej strażnik mówiąc: - Wasze wysokości, jakaś para żebraków czeka na audiencję. – Już idziemy. – powiedziała Elsa. – My? – spytała się Anna. –Tak. Chodź! – odpowiedziała jej Elsa. – Już jesteśmy, czego chcecie, mili ludzie? – spytała się Elsa. – Elso, to my, twoi rodzice. – powiedział ten mężczyzna. – Jakimi powodami mielibyśmy wierzyć, skoro nasi rodzice zginęli dobre cztery lata temu. – powiedziała Anna. – Powiemy wam rzeczy, o których wiedzieli tylko wasi rodzice. – powiedziała kobieta. – Ty Anno, bawiłaś się z Elsą, i śniłaś, że pocałował cię troll. – powiedział mężczyzna. – Skąd pan to… - powiedział Anna. – A ty Elso pisałaś pamiętnik i nieważne co robiłaś bałaś się, mimo, że tego nie okazywałaś. – powiedziała kobieta. – Skąd to pani wiedziała? – spytała się zszokowana Elsa. – Służba! – Tak, Wasza Miłość? – Spaliliście wszystkie ubrania naszych rodziców? – spytała się Elsa służącej. – Nie, wasza wysokość, kilka zostało. – powiedziała służąca. – To w takim razie proszę je przynieść, dać tym dwóm osobom i zaprowadzić je do dwóch pokoi by się przebrały, a, że jest wieczór, proszę te osoby nakarmić i dać im spać. – powiedziała Elsa. – Jest królowa pewna? – upewniła się służąca. – Tak. – powiedziała Elsa. ---- NASTĘPNEGO DNIA PRZY ŚNIADANIU Gdy żebracy ''weszli do jadalni w ubraniach dawnych władców, Elsę, Annę i wszystkich służących w jadalni zatkało. Bo przecież król i królowa zmarli w czasie sztormu. –Mamo? Tato? – spytały się Anna i Elsa razem. – Tak. – z uśmiechem powiedziała królowa Angelina(*wymyślone imię mamy Anny i Elsy*). Po chwili ojciec Anny i Elsy, król Tadeusz(*wmyślone imię taty Anny i Elsy*) powiedział: - Słyszałem, że uznajecie nas za zmarłych. - -Tak tato, tylko trzeba będzie coś zrobić z waszymi grobami które są puste. – powiedziała Elsa. – Ale, proszę was, opowiedzcie jak przeżyliście jako jedyni z całej załogi statku. – dołożyła Anna. – Tak więc było tak: - zaczął król Tadeusz – Gdy byliśmy na pełnym morzu, nagle się ściemniło a morze się wzburzyło. Wszyscy mówili nam byśmy uciekali, ale wasza mama weszła w dziurę w desce obcasem, więc jej pomogłem i w ostatniej chwili weszliśmy na pływający kawałek deski. Znaleźliśmy deski których używaliśmy jako wioseł i głodni, brudni oraz zmęczeni dopłynęliśmy do Arendelle. Zajęło nam to cztery dni. – To czemu tak późno przyszliście? – Już mówię, Elso. Znalazła nas jakaś gospodyni, nakarmiła nas i dała nam schronienie. Żal nam było ją opuszczać, ale w końcu zebraliśmy się i przyszliśmy. Było to wczoraj. ---- Jak zawsze komentowanie miło widziane :). I znów chyba jestem wredota. 'Chyba!''' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach